


Until 4 AM

by Jisooschrist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisooschrist/pseuds/Jisooschrist
Summary: Jennie and Jisoo like watching bad romantic movies. Mainly because everytime the characters in the movie kiss, they kiss too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, I'm back! I'm so glad that you appreciated the first os çwç thank you, arigatou, gomawo, merci, grazie! This one is more of an experiment, got inspiration from some Jensoo headcanons that the account of incorrectblackpinkquotes posted on tumblr, it's fast and cute. Hope you'll enjoy it as well!

Jennie didn’t know how long her eyes could stay open for. Her vision got blurry at times and she yawned often. Jisoo was in the same situation; she rubbed her eyes and tilted her head to the side to yawn. They didn’t even care much about the movie anymore, it was just “being awake at 4 am” the important thing. It wasn’t something they got to do everyday, so celebrating was a must. And then, they were both waiting for the big finale.

 

The boxes of the pizzas they ate before were still in the corner of the room. The two girls were sitting on the bed, Jennie with her back on the pillow, Jisoo with her head resting on her hand, elbows on her knees, hugging her legs. The laptop lighted up the room, outside it was dark. Everyone and everything was asleep, even in the big city.

 

Jisoo was wearing a big sweater. It wasn’t _just_ a normal sweater: it was Jennie’s favourite sweater, and also Jisoo’s favourite. She would often steal it from Jennie’s closet and just wear it or even just hug it whenever Jennie wasn’t there and she missed her. The youngest wore it almost on a daily basis, when they were home and had some spare time. She _impregnated_ it with her perfumes and the scent of her body, which, weirdly enough to say, Jisoo liked. It smelled like home, like long hugs after exhausting days of practice, like the explosions she felt in her stomach when Jennie held her hand or cuddled her.

Jennie knew Jisoo’s habit of stealing her sweater. She never really cared. As the time passed, she got used to it, and she started to _like_ it. It was cute.

 

She had been looking at Jisoo the entire time the two main characters of the movie they were watching – whose names none of the girls even knew – had made out. Which was once every five minutes, as it was still a romantic movie. Jisoo, by her side, didn’t look at Jennie, but didn’t look at the screen either. She didn’t much appreciate it when people kissed in movies. She never had. Especially if the two people were a man and a woman. She found it boring, so she would look somewhere else. Which is why in the first place she still watched romantic movies with Jennie: usually, the two who would end up kissing were them.

 

Jennie looked at the time. It was four in the morning. She smiled. — Chyu — she said lazily. Jisoo answered with a — Mh —, without turning to look at the other girl. — It’s four — Jennie said. She hugged Jisoo from behind, as the other girl stopped the movie to give attention to the youngest. — I don’t want to sleep — said the oldest. Jennie was still hugging her back. She gave a small peck on Jisoo’s neck, and another one, moving the girl’s hair as she made her way towards her cheek, making the older girl smile and blush (this was all that Jennie could see, little did she know how much faster Jisoo’s heartbeat started beating). — Jen-deugi — said Jisoo, giggling. Jennie made her way in front of the other girl. She smiled. She couldn’t understand how someone could be that beautiful. Jisoo was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, and she was ready to fight anyone on that. She was sure that everyone in the world liked her just as much as she did. Jisoo smiled lazily. She caressed Jennie’s cheek, tilting her head a bit. Jennie just stayed still, almost frozen, mouth open the way one keeps it open when they see something incredibly stunning, and eyes travelling fast from the other girl’s eyes and her lips. She was thirsty, and felt like the place got warmer. It happened every time.

 

Every time they would kiss, at 4 am, after watching some bad movies. It had become a habit. They didn’t do it often, but every time it ended the same way. It was during night time, when everyone was asleep, that they could feel each other warmth like they couldn’t under the sunlight. They didn’t know what it was, actually. It started out as a dare. It was watching one of those bad movies, years before, that Jisoo came up with the idea. It was stupid, it was just a dare… wasn’t it? They would kiss whenever the couples in the movie did. To make it less awkward? To _feel_ the movie more? Jennie didn’t know, actually. Jisoo really just wanted to kiss Jennie, and she had always been straightforward, so she proposed the idea. She remembered the first time like a vivid dream. She kissed Jennie first. It was quick, soft. They both laughed it off. But then they did it again, like “we did it once, why not twice”, and that is how it began. They didn’t know they would end up like this.

 

Jisoo got closer to Jennie, if it was possible, so that their faces were only a pair of inches away. Jennie closed her eyes, breathing slowly. They kissed, slowly. Stopped and then kissed again, slowly. Jisoo put her arms on Jennie’s shoulders, while the other girl put hers around Jisoo’s waist, pulling her closer. They could feel each other’s warmth. The room was heating up, or so did it feel like.

The night was silent, the only sounds being those of their lips touching that echoed in the dark. Jennie pushed Jisoo, making her fall on the bed, so that she was upon her. They giggled quietly and went back to kissing each other. They never went far from steamy kisses on the neck, but it was fine. It made both of them feel like Heaven anyway.

Their legs were tangled, their skin touching, and their hearts beating so fast, decelerating and accelerating whenever their bodies moved. Jisoo grabbed Jennie’s hand, putting it on her chest. She looked at her. Jennie felt her heartbeat. She smiled. She loved that she was the cause of that. She loved those make out sessions early in the morning. She loved feeling Jisoo close to her. She loved falling asleep hugging her.

She looked into Jisoo’s eyes, still lighted up by the laptop that waited to be closed at the edge of the bed. She was breathless, partly because of all the kisses, and partly because damn… Jisoo was just, so stunning.

 

Jisoo gently moved Jennie to the side and sat on the bed. She turned off the laptop, while Jennie kept kissing the back of her neck, her hands travelling under Jisoo’s sweater, touching her bare skin. Jisoo put the computer on her nightstand and went back to kissing Jennie, this time the only light being that of the dawn that passed through the closed tents of the window. She took off her sweater, remaining only with her pyjama shirt. Jennie did the same. This time Jisoo put her hand on Jennie’s stomach under her shirt, the other behind Jennie’s neck, pulling her while kissing her. She pushed gently Jennie on her bed, got on top of her and pulled the bed sheets on both of them, as if getting ready to sleep, still kissing the other girl.

But they weren’t going to sleep anytime soon, anyway.

                                                   


End file.
